RoboCop
|-|RoboCop= Summary Once a human police officer with a loving family, Officer Alex J Murphy's life changed forever during a routine mission in the streets of Detroit. Horrifically gunned down in a drug bust, Murphy would have died had he not been taken in by mega corporation Omni Consumer Products, who converted his corpse into a cybernetic law enforcement officer known as RoboCop. Cleaning up crime in Detroit within days, RoboCop still struggles to the day to regain his humanity while upholding the law. |-|Alex Murphy= Summary Alex J. Murphy was a dutiful, upstanding and mild-mannered Detroit Police Officer who was brutally killed in the line of duty by infamous crime boss Clarence Boddicker. Some of his organic components were later integrated into the cybernetic law enforcement entity: RoboCop - OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001, by the mega-corporation Omni Consumer Products. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with firearms | 8-C by himself. 9-B with Auto-9 pistol. 9-B to 9-A with Tactical Ordnance grenades. 9-A with Cobra Assault Cannon. 8-C with Weapon Arm Name: Alexander James Murphy | RoboCop, OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001 Origin: RoboCop (1, 2 & 3) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human | Cyborg law enforcement officer Powers and Abilities: |-|Alex Murphy= Athletic to Peak Human, Martial Arts, Marksmanship |-|RoboCop= Most of his former skills plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Immortality (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis, Hacking, Master Marksman, Limited Invulnerability, Fire and Explosives, Flight (with Flightpack), Information Analysis, high Resistance to Heat, Fire Manipulation (With weapon arm), Explosions, and Electricity, Driving Proficiency Attack Potency: Street level with firearms | Building level by himself (Intercepted a blow from RoboCain, who is strong enough to knock away and damage RoboCop himself with physical blows. This indicates that RoboCop himself is not too far off in strength. Also ripped apart some of the armor plates of RoboCain, who has durability comparable to his own, with his bare hands) Wall level with Auto-9 pistol (Can penetrate kevlar vests as well as titanium armor and has high explosive ammunition). Wall level to Small Building level with Tactical Ordnance grenades (Weakest one can blow open an armored door while the strongest can potentially destroy an armored vehicle). Small Building level with Cobra Assault Cannon (Most powerful rounds can destroy a large room or small building). Building level with Weapon Arm (Can destroy a tank. Can also damage the Otomo, which were specifically designed to destroy him and have durability at least comparable to his own) Speed: Athletic Human, Subsonic with vehicle, Supersonic attack speed with guns | Normal Human movement speed with Supersonic attack speed and reactions (Has caught bullets in mid flight with his fingers and shot down bullets in mid flight with his own gun). Subsonic flight speed with Flightpack Lifting Strength: Athletic human | Class 25 (lifted a 10 ton armored door) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Building Class (Intercepted a blow from RoboCain, who is strong enough to knock away and damage RoboCop himself with physical blows. This indicates that RoboCop himself is not too far off in strength. Also ripped apart some of the armor plates of RoboCain, who has durability comparable to his own, with his bare hands) Durability: Street level with armor | At least Building level (Is mostly impervious to conventional small arms fire. Tanked an explosion powerful enough to destroy a large warehouse) Stamina: High | Can continue fighting so long as his power pack has charge. Can fight for a maximum of up to 24 hours on a full charge. Unknown with recharging station. Range: Standard melee range by himself, dozens to hundreds of meters with various weapons Standard Equipment: SIG-Sauer P226, Heckler & Koch P9S, police armor, vehicle | Auto-9 machine pistol, Tactical Ordinance grenades, Cobra Assault Cannon, Weapon Arm (includes a submachine gun, flame thrower, and smart bomb launcher with anti-tank warhead), Data Spike, vehicle, Flightpack * Auto-9: RoboCop's primary weapon, the Auto-9, remained stored in a mechanical holster which deployed from RoboCop's right leg. It was also modified so it would not fire unless RoboCop was the one using it. * Terminal strip: RoboCop's terminal strip was a sharp, spike-like device that protruded from RoboCop's right fist. This device could be used by RoboCop to interface with a corresponding data port in order to download information from the police database and compare the information he gathered from his missions with the police database. This device was also used to kill Clarence Boddicker; having pinned RoboCop under a pile of scrap metal, the cyborg waited for Boddicker to approach and then stabbed Boddicker in the throat, killing the crime lord. * Gunarm: By the time he faced the Urban Rehabilitators, RoboCop was outfitted with a gun arm. To use it, RoboCop removed his left hand and replaced it with the weapon assembly. It contained a 9mm machine gun, a flamethrower, and a small missile launcher with a projectile potent enough to destroy an armored vehicle. * Flightpack/recharging station: In his fight against the Rehabs, RoboCop used a flight pack. It also doubled as a replenishing system for when his battery system was low on power. The jetpack allowed Murphy to overcome his relatively limited mobility for tactical advantage in combat. Intelligence: Is a skilled and somewhat cunning combatant when he needs to be and his computerized brain affords him outstanding processing power. Standard Tactics: DPD protocols | Fundamental to his operational limits were RoboCop's "Prime Directives," a set of rules, unbreakable and unbendable, that RoboCop is bound to uphold: #"Serve the public trust" #"Protect the innocent" #"Uphold the law" Weaknesses: * He moves quite slowly on foot - at the pace of an average human. He is also exceptionally heavy. * Still limited to mechanical maintenance, which means he needed servicing and tune-ups from time to time. * His remaining human tissue and organs can be a liability, and needed to be monitored as well. * His power pack has enough charge for only 24 hours. Prolonged combat and sustaining too much damage can drain it quickly. (can be remedied with the flightpack doubling as a recharging station) * His programming prevents him from targeting children. * In the wrong hands he can be programmed to be incompetent, corrupted or a dangerous threat to society. * RoboCop occasionally had flashbacks of his previous life as Alex J. Murphy, which caused him to have "dreams" when he was in his recharging state. This sometimes caused him to sleepwalk or wake up in shock. * His fourth directive, "Any attempt to arrest a senior officer of OCP results in shutdown", but this was eventually overcame by being deleted in the third film. Feats: Toggle Strength * Grip 400 foot-pound grip. Stated to be capable of "breaking every bone in your body".RoboCop * Grip Bet a gun barrel. * Grip Broke a chain in his grasp.RoboCop 2 * Pushing Overpowered the arm of ED-209. * Pushing Pushed against Robocop 2's arm. For reference Robocop 2 was strong enough to flip an armored car. * Striking Reached through a wall and pulls a guy through it. * Striking Clothslined a guy halfway across a convenient store through a glass door. * Striking Broke down a large, locked door after several pushes. * Striking Punched through a metal door. Speed * Reaction Guy pulled a gun on Robocop, who disarmed him instantly with a swat. * Reaction Caught a bullet.RoboCop 3 * Movement Dodged an incoming van at the last moment. * Speed Fired the Auto-9 so fast the bullets acted like a buzzsaw cutting through wood. * Speed Shot a gun out of another guy's hand...then kept it suspended in mid-air for a second by continuously shooting it. Durability * Blunt A guy tried to kick Robocop, but ended up hurting himself. * Blunt Got smacked across the room by ED-209. * Blunt Several steel girders fell on Robocop, but he's still perfectly capable of functioning and defending himself. * Blunt Tanked being punched through a wall. * Blunt Got smashed around by Robocop 2. * Blunt Got hit by an armored truck which then proceeded to smash him through a building and grind him against a brick wall. * Blunt/Fall Fell a full one hundred stories through some floors and got back up. * Peircing Completely bulletproof. * Peircing Pistols, shotguns, assault rifles...none of them did anything to him.. * Peircing Tanked being blasted through a door by ED-209. * Peircing Bulletproof to Robocop 2's gatling gun. * Peircing Was "too tough" for a jackhammer. * His joints are a weak point, however, and a bunch of criminals were able to disassemble his limbs over the course of a day after restraining him and using high-end power tools. * Heat Being set on fire did nothing to Robocop. * Heat/Explosive No-sold being in close range to a gas station inceration/explosion. * Explosive Took a massive gas explosion strong enough to shake the ground at point blank range...and was fine. * Explosive His car was hit with a bazooka twice, causing it to flip, which then exploded a moment later with him still inside it...and he's perfectly fine. * Resistance Resisted and removed a taser. *'Durability' Shocked himself on a power generator to "reboot" himself after being reprogrammed by OCP. It knocked him out for a minute, but he can stand back on his own. * Tolerance After being stabbed in the torso by Boddicker, which Boddicker was likely only able to do because Robocop's body had not been repaired since his fight with ED 209, Robocop was still fully capable of functioning and fighting back. Aiming * Shot a criminal in the dick through the skirt of a woman he was using as a body shield without harming the woman.. * Targeted specific points on a speeding motorcycle to disable it. * Calculated the trajectory of a bullet to ricochet a shot into a gunner's head. * Fired down the barrel of Robocop 2's shoulder mounted gun. * Shot a sniper through his scope. * Targeted the "outline" of a man's head, making sure not to actually hit him. Misc * Robocop is programmed to obey four Prime Directives. :: 1. Serve the Public Trust. :: 2. Protect the Innocent. :: 3. Uphold the Law. :: 4. Never oppose an OCP officer. This directive was originally classified and any attempt to violate it would result in shutdown (which for Robocop just means he began to malfunction and lose motor control or he was capable of resisting self-shutdown). This directive was removed in the third film. * Has thermal vision that can detect heat sources through walls. * Can record and playback video and audio. * The Terminal Strip is a long spike hidden in Robocop's right hand that effectively allows him to plug into computers like a USB drive. * It also doubles as a shiv. * Programming prevents him from shooting a kid. * Has an artificial heart. Key: Alex Murphy | RoboCop Explanations The OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001 was afforded the fastest reflexes made possible by modern technology, a memory assisted by an on-board computer, and programmed with a lifetime experience in on-the-street law enforcement. Perception RoboCop had an internal zoom capability for better aim as well as tracking. RoboCop also had different vision modes. His systems used a grid which was crucial to RoboCop's targeting as well as bullet trajectory, allowing him to make ricochet shots. His programming prevented him from targeting children, which allowed Hob to shoot RoboCop and escape the Nuke drug lab. He also had a recorder which could detect voice fluctuations and stress as well as play back audio/visual. This recording capability enabled RoboCop to document any situation he encountered with perfect recall and unbiased neutrality, with his memory being deemed through legal agreement as admissible evidence in a court of law. RoboCop also possessed a directional microphone with which he could track conversations from a distance. It was very sensitive, as he could hear vehicles approaching from afar despite being indoors. Body structure RoboCop's body, while incorporating portions of Alex Murphy's living tissue, was largely electronic and mechanical. This interior structure was protected by an armored shell composed laminated with kevlar, making RoboCop incredibly resilient against both bombs and bullets, as well as extreme impacts such as being hit by cars and falling off skyscrapers. The body armor could sustain multiple of high-caliber rounds before damage began to appear on the armor itself. It was also highly resistant to heat, as RoboCop was unaffected after being caught in a gas station explosion. His visor was made of the same material and a black strip of bulletproof anti-fog glass which protected the cranium apparatus and eyes. The visor also had an undercloth of Kevlar which protected the neck and covered up any wires. The visor was attached with screws. When the visor was removed, only the front of Murphy's face, from the top of the neck up, was exposed; the back of his head was entirely mechanical. RoboCop's hands also contained actuators strong enough to crush every bone in a human hand (about 400 pounds). Gallery File:RoboCop (NES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete File:Robocop 2 (NES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete File:RoboCop 3 (SNES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete File:RoboCop_l.jpg|Unmasked Others Notable Victories: Thanos Simonattoi (The Real World) Thanos's profile (9-C RoboCop was used, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:RoboCop Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Police Officers Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ammunition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Drivers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Married Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Hackers Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users